Equals
by WonderingScars
Summary: Shion awakes from a lewd dream about the bluenette to Nezumi babying him about certain "things" when Shion decides he s had enough and makes his move on Nezumi... Yaoi BoyXBoy don t like don t read Rated M for Lemmons No.6.


Hi this is my first real lemmon and first fanfic for No.6...Enjoy~

* * *

"Nezumi…" The white haired male groaned. The feeling of Nezumi was surrounding him like a void cloaking him in his thoughts mind and body. Shion blushed out of either the closeness of the of male or the sudden thoughts and desires that made him want to touch and feel his bluenette friend.

They in his mums bakery shop, in Shions room and the grey eyed actor had pushed him down onto his small bed only made sustainable for one person to sleep on at a time.

"Ne…zumi" Shion huffed out between muffled breathes. "What?" He asked imprudently and began to suck on the nape of his white haired friend. "No…Nezu…mi" He whimpered as he felt a hand touch his groin a hot sensation coursing around his body.

Nezumi stopped when he heard his friend groan. He brushed his lips up his neck and placed them on the others. He leaned up and gazed at Shion for a single second before leaning down and gently whispering in a sweet voice. "It`s time to wake up…Hentai"

Sudden confusion covered Shions eyes as the Bluenette whispered those words. "Wa…what?" and Nezumi burst into a turmoil of colours and was replaced with another Nezumi, no the same Nezumi so that means I was dreaming about him doing all those things to me….

Right so let me get this straight today I was assigned lots of extra tasks and errands from the Dogkeeper and that took a few hours when I finally came home I made some soup and left some for Nezumi when he came back from acting..

Then I must of fell asleep and then had that dream about…A flush lit up my face as I recalled the moment prior and that same person was now smirking in front of me like an evil fox playing with a small piece of prey.

Wait he is`nt looking at my face what is he- I stared down a visible erection poking out loud and clear. Nezumi chuckled and spoke "I never thought you would ever get a dream like that….. Who thought behind the scenes you were really a true hen-NO!"

I cut him off and head butted myself into his chest my face full of oblivious embarrassment. "Nezumi it`s not like that! It`s not like that at all!" I said in the most powerful voice I could muster, that being a high pitched squeak.

Nezumi cupped my face astonishment and saw something that made him push me deep into his chest and put on a gentler tone. "Shion, Shion don`t cry I was just please Shion"

Was I crying…? Isn't he belittling me and treating me like a kid? We were ment to be equals now so why? Why is he holding and treating me like this!? I deserve the same amount of respect and authority! I slapped him…hard across the face leaving a clear red mark.

"Don't treat me like that Nezumi we are equals!" I growled out and pushed him down onto the mattress where I had been only moment before.

"Wait Shion I didn't mean t-" I cut him off as I dove in for a kiss. I was`nt as good as Nezumi when it came to stuff like this but I still tried.

"Don't lick there, stupid..." Nezumi said as he layed back on their shared bed, covering his face with his arms.  
His face was beat red, his dress shirt was unbuttoned and Shion hovered over him. He said he did`nt know anything about sex. But Nezumi soon realized that was a lie when Shion began to tease the smaller boy's nipple, and he was now biting it playfully.  
Nezumi's mouth opened in surprise, and he gasped. "S-Shion don't...!"  
Shion's index and middle finger danced up Nezumi's leg, and inner thigh, to the tight part of his pants. "You don't seem to want me to stop, Nezumi."  
"But I just said... I just said I did!" He persisted, yet not attempting at all to break away. No, the truth was he wanted it, but he wasn't sure how to admit that. He was afraid that he'd mess up, he didn't have any experience, let alone with men.  
But his thoughts seemed to stray as Shion rubbed Nezumi's member through the fabric of his pants, up and down the length teasingly with his hand. Shion leaned closer, whispering in his ear.  
"You're already this hard and I just started touching you here..." He taunted.  
Nezumi's face lightened even more with embarrassment, and he began to pant more.  
"Look at you, you're really enjoying this. It's as if you've never even masturbated before." Shion licked the shell of Nezumi's ear, and then blew cool air against it, sending a delicious chill down Nezumi's spine that made his lower body have a strange craving he wasn't familiar with.  
"I-... I..." He began, but wasn't sure how to respond.  
He heard a shrill noise, that Nezumi recognized as his pants' zipper. He automatically picked up his head. "W-wait, Shion, don't-"  
"What, are you afraid to let me see that you're already this aroused? It's not like I don't know... Besides... It's payback." He said sadistically, before yanking Neumi's pants off, and tugging at his boxer briefs.  
Before Nezumi could respond out of anger and embarrassment from his nudity, a hand was grasped at the tip of his length tightly. It began to rub his shaft at an even pace, sending a wave of bittersweet pleasure with each stroke. Shion's hand.  
Nezumi leaned his head back, letting out soft moans and panting noises that filled the small living space that they shared. But what seemed to make it worse is that all the lights were on; Shion could see everything. Nezumi's lower body, the white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and hanging over one shoulder, and the erotic look on the blue haired boy's face. Only the best views for the best punishment, he didn't want to miss anything.

Shion leaned closer, continuing to hover the smaller boy. He pecked at the head of the snake on Nezumi's cheek, then roughly kissed him. Nezumi's mouth was already open with the moans, and Shion`s tongue explored the boy's mouth. "Mmph!" Was the only sound Nezumi could make.  
He was trying to argue still. He eventually managed to pull away from the kiss.  
There was a small line of saliva between their two tongues and Nezumi gasped in pleasure and anticipation as Shion's hand quickened the pace.  
"Shion, you know I didn't mean...!"  
It feels amazing.  
"Wh-what if someone walks in...?!"  
Please don't stop.  
"A-ah! I'm going to...!"  
I love you.

Nezumi's seed spilled on Shion's hand and his own upper chest. He layed on the bed, panting, eyes watered in pleasure and confusion, a small dribble of drool in the corner of his mouth from the kiss earlier. But he was still hard.  
"How convenient..." Shion muttered to himself, licking some of the white color off of his hand. Nezumi would normally be telling him that that he should do things differently, or arguing as before, but he seemed alot more quiet now.  
Shion put his index and middle finger into Nezumi's mouth, who, in return began to suck on the fingers. His tongue rolled against the tips of Shion's fingers and he gasped when the man pulled them away, another line of saliva caught between his tongue and the tip of Shion's fingers.  
"Good boy," Shion said, "I promise I'll try my best to make this fun for you."  
Without being able to question what Shion had said, Nezumi felt a prodding of two wet fingers in his entrance. Shion slowly entered them and, once inside to the hilt, scissored his fingers back and forth. Nezumi felt a stinging feeling from the actions.  
"S-Shion... It... That hurts... Stop... This is my first time... For..."  
His words were broken up by gasps as he gripped at the blankets. He bit his lip, and Shion began to stroke him again with his free hand. He could feel that the fingers were slick, thanks to the lubricant he himself provided with his mouth.

And suddenly, there was an intense pleasurable feeling as Shion's fingers dug against one of the walls inside of Nezumi, that caused him to jerk forward, let out a loud moan, and his member to twitch. "S-Shion!"  
"There it is..." He said with relief as he continued to tease the spot, a smile forming on his lips as he watched Nezumi's reactions with amusement.  
"H-how did you... How... A-ah! Nnggh... hah..."  
He slowly removed his fingers and Nezumi quivered, feeling an emptiness in his lower half. He wanted it again. His thighs were shaking, his chest moved carefully as he breathed.  
Shion raised Nezumi's hips, pulling him down to the edge of the bed where he was, on his knees. He heard another zip but didn't have time to think about it. He felt the head of Shion`s warm length prodding against his entrance.  
"Tell me I can do this, Nezumi. Give me permission."  
Nezumi hesitated for a moment before nodding. "It's alright..." He gulped. "... Go ahead."

Shion slowly pushed himself in. Nezumi was very tight. He gasped in pain as he felt the foreign object push against his insides. He let out small whimpering noises and tears rolled down his cheeks. Shion caressed Nezumi's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb, and ran his fingers through Nezumi's sky like hair.  
He was finally in to the hilt. "I'm going to start moving now..." He said, and Nezumi nodded.  
Shion began to thrust, aiming each thrust toward Nezumi's prostate that he had located with his fingers earlier. The other boy slowly got used to the pain.  
Nezumi's wandering hands continued to grip the blankets on the bed unless randomly looking for something to hold on to.  
Shion placed his own hand on top of Nezumi's before intertwining the fingers as a way to soothe him.  
Nezumi let out moans, gripping at Shion's hand and moaning louder each time the man pounded harder against his prostate. It sent a bittersweet numb feeling throughout his entire body, and a dribble of precum dripped down his member.  
The thrusts became faster, harder, rougher. It was slowly coming more animalistic as both of the boys approached their climax.

And then suddenly, an amazing rush of pleasure filled Nezumi's body as he gave in to his orgasm; his insides were also filled with Shion's, who collapsed on top of him. They both laid there in a euphoric state of mind, catching their breath.

And it was finally Shion who broke the silence in the room, mumbling and looking up at Nezumi  
"... So I`m your equal now right?."

* * *

Awww adorable, no? Comment = Me writing more~


End file.
